Chris Redfield (β)
:This page is about the Chris that debuted in Fusion. ''For the one that debuted in ''The Ties That Bind, see here. Chris Redfield is one of the primary protagonists of the Resident Evil franchise. Though he does not make an appearance as a Survivor, this (β) incarnation made his Murder debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI:_Fusion Fusion] as an NPC. Canon Chris is one of the protagonists of the video game series Resident Evil, debuting in the first game. He is a former member of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. Pre-Convergence Sometime before the events of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_III:_Welcome_to_Silent_Hill Welcome to Silent Hill], during the events of the first Resident Evil game to specify, Chris had died, leaving behind his younger sister, Claire Redfield, and motivating her to travel to Silent Hill in an attempt to bring him back to life, just as the other Survivors there intended to with their own lost loved ones. Plot Involvement Fusion As a result of Claudia Wolf creating a utopia for Claire where Chris was alive and Umbrella was nothing more than a normal pharmaceutical company, Chris was resurrected, though not without complications, as when he returned, he was subsequently aged nearly two decades older and possessed memories of not only the events that had transpired in the old world, like the threat of Umbrella and Albert Wesker, but memories of his life that would have transpired had he not prematurely died, such as the Kijuju Incident, the Edonian Civil War, and the Lanshiang Incident, all of which were events that Chris would have gone through later in his life. Upon discovering that Claire had damned other people all for the sake of bringing him back to life, Chris was initially horrified by his sister's actions and rejected her, as well as the utopia that they lived in. Though he eventually came around to understanding why Claire did what she did, he still could not bring himself to completely forgive her, but either way, was willing to fight to correct her. This was how he came into contact with and join the Coalition, meeting its founders, Darth Rex and Makoto Naegi, who had come to recruit him to their cause. The Coalition had detected strange activity surging in the Fuse tour, presumably from that of Arch Demon Akibahara, who had discreetly invaded. With that, they sent Chris, along with Kirei Kotomine, who happened to be lounging around in the Coalition Headquarters at the time, into the tour to investigate, believing that they had another Murder Game on their hands, a belief that would ultimately turn out to be true in the end. However, somewhere along the line, the two of them were separated under strange circumstances. While Kotomine had ended up closer to the location of the Arch Demon, Chris had bumped into a lost Quote and Shiemi, who were being led by the other Chris Redfield, thought to have died long ago, but actually turned into a servant of Akibahara. Knowing that the other Chris intended to lead the two to Akibahara, Chris attempted to stop his doppelganger from proceeding any further, and managed to vanquish him after convincing Quote and Shiemi that they were being tricked. For the rest of the Murder Game, Chris attempted to act as a sort of mediator, providing the Survivors with the info that they were trapped in this sort of game, and that the tour was not as it seemed. Near the end, he came face to face with Albert Wesker, who was revealed to have been working in the shadows alongside Akibahara to sabotage the tour for the Survivors. The two engaged in a brief skirmish before Cole MacGrath appeared to back Chris up, causing Wesker to retreat, but not before tossing a sample of a strange substance in a vial at them; the substance in question being a combination of the Crossed virus and the T-Virus. After the rise and retreat of Ultibahara, now that the Murder Game was done and over with, Chris and Kotomine returned to the Coalition Headquarters, their job now over for now. The Ultimate Game He played a background, but fairly notable, background role throughout the game, aiding his fellow Coalition members in transporting any suspected Traitors to the base and test them. Chris, appearing alongside Jill Valentine, appeared in the climactic battle against Arch Demon Akibahara, John White, Albert Wesker, and the first Claire Redfield. Epilogue(s) Fusion He returned to the Coalition Headquarters with Kirei Kotomine shortly after the events of the Murder Game, recruiting Naoki Kashima, Ellis, Elizabeth Keen, and Natalia along the way.. The full epilogue can be found here. The Ultimate Game After the Arch Demon was defeated, Chris called in Ms. Frizzle to help transport anyone back to their respective home worlds with her Magic School Bus. After a brief last conversation with Jill, he exchanged an emotional goodbye with his sister, Claire, after it is revealed that, because his existence is a product of the now deceased Claudia Wolf, he was no longer able to maintain his form in reality, and thus, had to leave. His full epilogue can be seen here. Character Relationships * Claire Redfield - One of the protagonists of the Resident Evil franchise who made her debut in Welcome to Silent Hill. ''She is Chris's younger sister, who acted as a Traitor to bring Chris back to life shortly after he had died. Though their relationship had become quite rocky after Chris had learned of Claire's actions, he had chosen to right her wrongs for her and make everything the way it had used to be. * ''Kirei Kotomine - The antagonist of Fate/stay night, and its prequel, Fate/Zero, who made his Murder debut in Monokuma Rising. Though Kotomine was not an official Coalition member, he worked, somewhat against his own will, alongside Chris during the events of Fusion in order to investigate the strange anomaly that had risen within the tour. * Albert Wesker - The primary antagonist of the Resident Evil franchise, also acting as a major antagonist of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I:_The_Ties_That_Bind The Ties That Bind], where he made his Murder debut. He is a former S.T.A.R.S. captain who turned out to be a double-agent working for the nefarious Umbrella Corporation, and later, an agent of Arch Demon Akibahara. The two of them had come across each other in Fusion, acting as enemies as usual. * Jill Valentine - Another protagonist of Resident Evil who made her debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_I:_The_Ties_That_Bind The Ties That Bind]. The two of them are close friends and old partners, as well as co-founders of the BSAA. However, it should b noted that this Chris has never met this incarnation of Jill, and likely never will. * Makoto Naegi - The protagonist of the first Dangan Ronpa game who had first appeared in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_IV:_Monokuma_Rising Monokuma Rising]. As one of the founders of the Coalition, Makoto had played a part in recruiting Chris to his cause, acting as his superior within the group. * Darth Rex - An original character primarily from within the Star Wars universe who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Like Makoto, he is a founder of the Coalition, and thus, played a part in recruiting Chris as well. Trivia * To put it simply, this Chris died during the events of the first Resident Evil game, and when he was resurrected, the process had gone slightly awry, as the incarnation he would come back to life as would be one that had gone through and remembered the events of the rest of the series up to Resident Evil 6. Category: Fusion Category: Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:NPCs Category:Coalition Category:Resident Evil characters